Gonna Runaway
by myguydied123
Summary: Ponyboy doensn't want to admit his feelings for someone in the gang. Luckily this person is a pigheaded boy and gets the truth out of him. What will happen? (Slash) Ponyboy/X One-Shot.


**Hope you guys like it. I do not own The Outsiders.**

Ponyboy woke up in the arms of his brother, the thing was that he had a very unusual dream...again...His friends had told him of certain dreams a guy had at a certain age where one would have an_ erection_, as his friend would call it: A stiffy. Two-Bit, Steve and Dally were joking around with that seeing that Pony was now fifteen. The usual age when a boy's hormones were going to get crazy. Darry and Soda had to shut them up not wanting their baby brother to listen to those kind of things.

The problem was that his 'wet dream' was that it didn't include a girl at all. Yes, there was someone there who had provoked such a good feeling down south but he couldn't admit it to himself to who it was. Pony quietly got up trying to walk normally out the room he and Soda shared with his..._thing_ upwards. He went to the bathroom to relax, waiting for _it_ to calm itself down. The guys also talked about _masturbating_ or as his friends said: Yanking it.  
Ponyboy tried it once but it felt very weird to him not really enjoying it so he would wait until it would go away.

After some minutes of trying to ignore the memory of his dream to settle down, Pony went out in the living room, that day no one was sleeping on the couch. It was strange but he didn't question it. He read the clock: 4:56. Too early for him, he grabbed a smoke from the kitchen's drawers lighting it outside. The sky was still filled with stars, it was cool outside in the summer days. A fresh breeze made Pony shiver in pleasure. His smoke was getting smaller as he looked up trying to ignore the idea of who he was attracted to.

The whole situation was making him sick, nobody would approve of it, maybe his friend Johnny. And he would just understand but not approve. The rest would think he was a sick queer freak. He felt the need to leave before his feelings and dreams got a bit too far. He had to get away, maybe isolating himself somewhere far away would make those feelings, those ideas disappear. He had some money saved up, he just didn't know where. His smoke finally was finished, he threw it on the ground getting inside. Ponyboy got inside his room again quietly, he grabbed his backpack putting inside some clothes from the drawers beside their bed as silently as possible. Then Pony from under a loose floor board taking money.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump. He turned to see Sodapop looking at him confused, "What are you doing Pony?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened not expecting him to wake up, "I-I...Go back to sleep Soda."

Sodapop shook his head grabbing Pony by the shoulders, "Pony, what's going on?"

His little brother bit his bottom lip trying to think of a good excuse but nothing came up. Finally he sighed and said, "I just need to get away from ya'll. I'm no good Soda."

Sodapop frowned, "Why would you say that baby?"

Pony blushed shrugging Soda off, "I can't tell you. Just go away, I need to go."

Ponyboy started to get up but Soda held his wrist pushing him into the bed. Pony fell on his back, Soda went on top of him close to his face narrowing his eyes at him, "Tell me now Ponyboy. _Now." _

Pony gulped, this was similar to one his _dreams_. He shut his eyes trying to ignore his dirty thoughts on what was happening or on how Sodapop was positioned on top of him. Pony started to breathe harder, "Just let me go!" He hissed trying to get away but his older brother strongly grabbed his arms against the bed. Soda shook his head angrily, "Ponyboy somethins going on and I am going to find out if it's the last thing I do."

"I-I can't Soda..." Pony said defeated. Sodapop cocked his head to the left seeing how his younger brother looked sad, "Please tell me Pone, we used to have meaningful talks...Now...You won't even say what's going on. You were almost going to run away!"

Pony pressed his lips intro a straight line debating if he should finally say everything once and for all. Soda deserved it, then he would run away. Pony sighed slowly pushing Soda off him. His breathe quivered as he breathed out, his hands were cold, his heart was beating fast. Soda with his folded arms awaited for an answer, his eyes scanned Ponyboy's body seeing on how he had grown up a bit. He wasn't so scrawny anymore but not totally buff either. He was simply perfect, his eyes were the most attractive part of him. There was something about them that Soda couldn't quite describe but he felt warm every time he stared into them. He shook his head quickly realizing what he was thinking. Finally Ponyboy stared at Soda in the eyes trying to find the words.

"Soda...I think...I love you."

Soda raised an eye brow confused, "Well of course you do, I'm your brother."

Pony shook his head getting closer to him, "No Soda...I _Love_ you."

That's when Soda was taken back at his words, he didn't know what to think. _Ponyboy loving him? More than a brother? As in...a person? A lover?_

"Wh-when did you...start feeling this?" Soda asked stuttering.

Pony looked down at his hand fumbling with a pillow, "Some time ago."

His older brother scratched the back of his head trying to comprehend all of this. He started to think about how Pony saw him, not just as a brother but like a lover. A _boyfriend_. This was a bit too much for him. Even if he felt the same towards him, it just wouldn't be right.

Soda then realized himself that his love for Pony was beyond brotherly, it wasn't just the love to protect him. It was to be with him, he also realized that his love for Sandy was nothing compared to this. He felt himself blush madly grasping his new feelings. He saw Pony still playing around with the pillow. Soda's heart beat quickly getting closer to Pony. Their face inches apart, Pony didn't know what was going on until Soda's lips pressed against his new crush softly. Ponyboy was shocked but didn't push him away. They let the kiss continue until both of them ran out of breathe.

"Soda?" Pony asked wanting to know what happened.

"I love you too Pone."

Sodapop then lifted the backpack up opening it putting some of his clothes in it, Pony didn't understand what he was doing again. Soda glanced at his confused face and smiled giving him another kiss, he grabbed his chin winking at him, "We'll run away together Pony."

Both of them left that night leaving a long note to Darry saying how they had to leave for some personal reasons (They didn't tell him the whole truth.) Saying that they would come back after some time. How they would miss the gang, his best buddy Steve, Pony's best friend Johnny.

Leaving was hard, very difficult knowing they wouldn't come back in such a long time but as long as they had each other it was enough to begin their new life. In the train with some of their belongings, Pony looked at Soda who was sleeping since it was still early, he was happy in the end. He was thankful Soda was a pigheaded guy who insisted on knowing what was going on.

_As long as they had each other..._

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


End file.
